Back to December
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: A simple Peddie songfic. What if Patricia did something that caused her relationship to crumble down?


**Have you realized that all I've done was Taylor Swift songs? I'm addicted to her right now, especially Red. So, here we go, a Peddie fic, with **_**Back to December**_**.**

There I was, in front of Eddie and Fabian's room door, trying to apologize to him. Luckily I had the time, since Fabian was out, actually the whole house was out, except me and Eddie. I knocked on his door, and he opened the door. His face fell when he saw me. He was about to say something, when I cut him off.

"Before you say anything, I'm trying to apologize. Don't cut me off, and just hear me out." I explained. He huffed, before letting me in the room. I took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me _

_Still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_This is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'll go back to December all the time_

'_Cause freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I'll go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I'll go back to December all the time_

Eddie's face showed a little smile after I sang the part. It raised my hopes up, and sang more emotionally.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_I'll go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I'll go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I'll go back to December all the time_

Eddie's face lightens up a bit, encouraging me to continue and finish the song.

_I missed your tanned skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms on September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again, I swear I'll love you more_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

Eddie gave a little laugh at my last part, and I gave my all to sing the last part of the song.

_But this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'll go back to December_

_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine_

_I'll go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I'll go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I'll go back to December all the time_

I took a deep breath, and Eddie gave a slight smirk after I finished the song.

"Tell me, since when did you start singing so beautifully?" Eddie asked smirking. I blushed.

"Woah, did the Patricia hardcore-don't-care-about-emotions Williamson just blushed?" Eddie's smirk grew wider. I glared at him.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I answered sarcastically, before continuing, "Anyways…" Suddenly, I grew nervous of speaking to Eddie. I composed myself and spoke.

"I sang that to you to explain myself. I'm really, and I mean really, sorry about everything that happened last December. I know, now your guard is up, because of what I did. You gave me those roses, but I left them here during winter break. I regret it immediately, if I could turn back time, I would. If I could change what I did, I would. During winter break, I couldn't sleep, thinking about all I've done. I thought about those dates during summer, when you brought me to America, and, and," I couldn't take it anymore, I just broke to tears. Eddie, surprisingly, brought me to a comforting embrace and rubbed circles on my back.

"Oh Patricia, I forgave you already. I was just upset that you didn't appreciate everything I did for you." Eddie said soothingly.

"I didn't mean it that way. I was just _way _too careless with all my bags, that I forgot them. I left the roses on the vase at my room, and I sort of forgot about them. I regretted everything. You were the first person to ever see me cry, on the September night. You were the one who could comfort me. I missed everything, the way that you could frustrate me, yet melt me inside." Eddie sat down on his bed, bringing me with him. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my arm.

"Sshh, Yacker," I smiled. That was the first time he called me that ever since the incident, "I forgive you, alright? Maybe still upset, but, I know, you didn't really mean to. So, wanna get the relationship back on the road? Or do you wanna stray on the sidewalk?"

"Wait, you want to salvage the relationship?" I asked.

"Of course I want to Yacker. So?" I just nodded. He poked me on the nose, before kissing me softly on the lips.

I guess I didn't have to go back to December all along.

**Sorry for the horrible ending. Wow, that turned very fluffy, and I know Peddie doesn't do those cheesy stuff, but I just needed to get this out of my mind. I've been longing for fluffy and cheesy stories, and I guess I prefer writing them myself. Sorry if it was a tad too cheesy. Review!**


End file.
